Sonic poetry
by SonicGal89
Summary: Poems I made. This is Gaming Poetry, I realized i had made an mistake to it. A poem I made was copied. So here is the CORRECT edition of poems.
1. Gamer poem

GAMER  
I set down a cup of choca  
as I sit down on the sofa,  
With the controller in my hand,  
The buttons sound like a marching band.

And then there's a bright gleam,  
As a hedgehog races across the screen,  
I'm rescueing a damsel,  
Yet it's not to much to handle,

I've got mushrooms and rings,  
Then my remote makes a bing,  
A,B, 1, 2, and C,  
Home, minus, plus, and Z.

When I start playing the iPhone,  
And insert my headphones,  
I taking some songlines  
To preview my lifetime.

Oh, Sonic the hedgehog,  
And mushroom-man Mario,  
Both are kings on  
The classic console.

It might be frightening,  
When Pikachu shoots lighting,  
Or funny when little Kirby  
Is extremely hungry.

You ought to exept it,  
I'm a lady, so you might never understand it,  
I don't care if you think I'm lamer,  
Cause that's just me, I'm a gamer.

Now I know how to shine,  
Shine as bright as a star,  
Take this tip from me:,  
Just be who you are.


	2. Sonic Universe Archie

I'm an unnatural being,

And I'll be a future king,

I've got all I need,

Because of my speed,

There's my soul-mate pally,

Who's name is Ms. Acorn, or just Sally,

I've got a sidekick named Tails,

With technology he never fails,

And there's Knucklead:

That day I shouldn't have gotten out of bed!

Then sadly Amanda Rose,

Oh with that busy nose,

She's a big talker,

And no doubt a stalker,

I do everything I can

To escape my biggest fan.

I fight Doctor Eggman,

Who does all he can,

To turn Mobotropolis upside down,

And give all Mobians a frown.

But I beat him everytime,

its like saying a repeated rhyme!

Now, you might be wondering who am I?

Its more obvious than how to eat pie,

an I'm no lump on a log,

Nice to meet ya, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!


	3. Sonic and Penny

He runs, and he talks,

He's too fast for a walk,

He can run at sonic booms,

There, he's running, KABOOM!

Then follows Miles Tails Prower,

his name means Miles Per Hour!

Some peeps say he might be gay,

But who cares what peeps say?

Amy is the self premoted girlfriend,

And Sonic wants their love to end,

Then I am Penelope the chinchilla,

My species is very cianciola,

I love gymanstics, weightlifting, and I sing,

And I used to have plenty more bling,

Sonic and I are two beans in a pot,

We like eachother a lot,

Our love seems too real,

should I tell him how I feel?

Sonic is so super cute,

He's one heck of a silly loot,

At least he doesnt think I'm sexy,

And I dont think he that pesty.

His eyes are emerald green,

and mine are a turquiouse gleam,

Sonic and I are very thin,

but he is a goofball in the shin.

I know our feeling won't always be this way,

But I love him more than I can say.

He's said he needs me and his speed,

But Sonic is ALL I need.


	4. Sonic and the Black Knight

I wake up in tears,

after facing dim fears,

But I know I'm safe,

becuase my knight's near.

He smiles and chatters,

He is all full of splatters

Of joy and some fun,

Yet the game just begun.

My hero is a knight,

He always looks toward the light,

Full of laughter and cheer,

The Genesis has brought him here.

He started out as a knave,

Then learned his job was to save

The legend of King Arthur

And the people from slaughter.

He jumps and he leaps,

He runs fast and he peeps,

Peeping words of hope,

and that there's no reason to mope,

But secretly inside he yearns,

The wisdom of his sacred sword Caliburn,

Merlina's evil is arising,

As she is yet disguising.

He must find the weak spot,

In order to beat Percival, Gawain, and Lancelot,

The hero must also find rings,

And give the poor what he brings,

A madam as sweet as cake,

Is the Lady of the Lake,

She looks like Amy Rose,

She might be her, who knows?

And then there's Black Smith Prower,

A tinker in the town square,

He is smart and he takes

Good use of what he makes,

The knight's sword makes a clashing sound,

He is coming up for a rebound,

And he won't stop no matter what,

Even though Caliburn was all torn up,

Then he succeeds, he's in a happy spree,

The townsfolk are filled glee,

so now its done, he goes back home,

And now I'm finished, this was a Sonic poem.


End file.
